1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a film pattern forming method; a film pattern, an insulation film, and a resist film that are manufactured using the film pattern forming method; and a circuit board a semiconductor device, a surface elastic wave device, a surface elastic wave oscillation device, an electro-optic device, and an electronic device that are provided with one of the resist film, the insulation film, and the resist film.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor devices, circuit boards, surface elastic wave devices and the like, in which a laminated layer of a circuit wiring of a film pattern of a conductive body (hereinafter referred to as “wiring film”) and a film pattern of an insulation film or the like covering the wiring film is formed on a substrate, are known. Furthermore, film patterns such as resist films are known to be formed and used in the processes of manufacturing these devices. So-called inkjet methods, such as the pattern forming method disclosed in JP-A-No. 11-274671, wherein droplets of a liquid film material (fluid) are discharged from a discharge head, the solvent is removed from the applied liquid material (film material) by drying, and the liquid material is hardened, are known as effective film pattern methods.
A film pattern must be formed with a thickness and flatness required by the target function. In the inkjet methods, for example, as disclosed in JP-A-2004-103496, a flat depressed part having the same shape as the film pattern to be formed is formed by arranging a bank on a substrate so as to circumscribe a predetermined flat film pattern forming region. When droplets of liquid material are discharged toward the depressed part, the bank restricts the applied liquid material from flowing from the film pattern forming region, and from wetting outside film pattern forming region, such that the liquid material sufficiently fills the film pattern forming region. Furthermore, the flat shape of the region filled by the liquid material is the shape delineated by the bank. In this manner, a film pattern having a predetermined shape and thickness is formed by drying or hardening the liquid material filling the concave part.
Since the bank must be arranged so as to circumscribe the film pattern forming region, a problem arises inasmuch as both a film pattern forming region and a bank forming region are required, thus increasing the surface area necessary to form the film pattern. A further problem arises in that, processes and a manufacturing apparatus for forming the bank are also required in addition to the processes for forming the film pattern itself and the manufacturing apparatus for the film pattern itself.